


Heartbeat

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku drabbles [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t an oddity for Joshua to sleep in Neku’s bed anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

It wasn't an oddity for Joshua to sleep in Neku's bed anymore.

It had started one night when the composer has told the other he had been watching the city and he was bored, and evolved into a twice weekly thing from there.

Neku was indifferent to it of course. He used to care, but he wouldn't exactly be able to stop Joshua if he wanted to so he just let it happen half the time.

Normally they would lie side by side and look at each other. They would talk and just stare until the early morning hours when Joshua would announce it was his time to leave.

Some nights it was different though.

Some nights Joshua would be silent as he made his way to Neku's bed. He would travel like a ghost, his eyes wide and sad. Those nights, the two wouldn't speak.

Joshua would climb into the bed and wrap his arms around Neku's chest. He would always low behind the other and shuffle closer, spooning Neku as he pressed his face into the other's shoulder. Shoulder length silver hair tickled at Neku's back and neck as Joshua lifted the front of Neku's shirt. The first time, Neku was surprised, he got spooked and told Joshua off, but by now he knew the other had harmless intentions in this action.

Joshua traced a finger up Neku's chest. His finger passed over a small scar from one of his bullets before his hand finally came to rest over Neku's heart.

The boy's pulse beat though Joshua's hand. He could feel it in his fingertips and in his palm. It vibrated up his wrist, but never as far as where Joshua's heart used to beat.

The two would stay like that. Joshua would bring his other hand to clasp over the first where he could feel Neku's heartbeat and he would press tiny kisses on Neku's shoulder.

Neku never said anything about the action.

"This tells me you are alive." Joshua whispered one night. "it shows me that something I did, I did right." Neku couldn't turn around to say anything to Joshua, he only put a hand on top of the others in comfort.

They always drifted to sleep peacefully like this.


End file.
